


Ficlets: Chloe/Elena

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [20]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets for Chloe/Elena1. Every mile feels like two in winter





	Ficlets: Chloe/Elena

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like trying my hand on a different ship :)

"Is it still far?"

On any other day, in any other place, Chloe would have tried to keep the plaintive note out of her voice, but she couldn't feel her feet anymore. On their next team-up, she was going to _insist_ they went somewhere warm instead of Norway to look for Thor's hammer. With their luck it probably _was_ somewhere warm, misplaced centuries ago.

"I'm freezing my tits off," Chloe insisted and tried to rub warmth back into her hands. 

Meanwhile, Elena shot her an amused look over her shoulder, eyes twinkling. With the rest of her face covered up, it was the only part visible. And what a pretty part it was.

"It's only half a mile now." Elena looked down at the compass in her gloved hand before they took refuge below a few trees, which made a valiant effort to keep the snow at bay, to look at their map.

"It feels like three miles,” Chloe complained, “I'm not made for this kind of weather." She would have preferred to be somewhere warm with Elena. Somewhere, where less clothes were necessary.

"Not much longer now," Elena assured her and then leaned in. At least her lips felt warm against Chloe’s own, if slightly chapped from the chill.

"And once we're back I'll warm you up."

Usually, Elena looked so innocent and sweet, the cheeky smile looked downright indecent on her face. Chloe loved it.

"Oh yeah? I'm holding you to it, sweetheart."


End file.
